That's How You Know
by Rozel Pytha
Summary: They always end up in an argument and Drew wants to show her he loves her. Will Drew’s unsuspecting conscience s help him through a song? Contestshipping. One-shot.


**That's How You Know**

Summary: They always end up in an argument and Drew wants to show her he loves her. Will Drew's unsuspecting conscience(s) help him through a song?

A/N: Yeah, it's a song-fic. So, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I don't own some of the characters and the song used.

* * *

"Hey, May," Drew said cockily with a flip of his emerald hair.

"Hi, Drew…" May looked at the ground, as if it was more interesting than actually talking to Drew.

"What do you have back there?" Drew caught a glance of a neatly-made pink box with a ribbon that has gold lines along it. He smirked. "Chocolates… for me?"

"Agh! You and your cockiness!" She turned so that her back can face him. "And to think I…" The last words were barely audible for anyone to hear, but Drew knew clearly what she meant.

She screamed in frustration. "I should have never liked you!" And with that, she ran, tears freely falling from her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Wait, May -" But it was too late. He sighed and sat down on a nearby bench, clutching his forehead. Why do we always end up like that? He thought. I want to tell her… show her that I love her too. But I screwed up, as always.

"Well, worry no more, Drewsy!" Drew looked from left to right, no one was there. So, who could have said that? "Over here! Sheesh, humans these days." He turned to look at his right shoulder and saw it was… a tiny Cupid?

"Hey, there, fellow!" 'Cupid' floated up to Drew's front. Drew could now see who was he talking to and who talked before. "The name's Celestia. Yes, I'm a girl, so don't think I'm Cupid, that's my cousin."

Drew was flabbergasted, confused, any adjective that describes him being confused.

"I see you like this girl but you two always end up arguing." Celestia continued and smiled. "And you want to show her… that you love her! I can help you with that."

"Celestia, you better not be playing me again." Suddenly, the real Cupid who was still the same size as Celestia; he goes to where Drew and Celestia were.

"But, at least I'm helping!" Celestia defended. "Auntie said that this boy has love problems, it's our duty and mission to help him!"

"Fine, fine," Cupid looked at Drew and smiled. "Well, back to the point. You want to show her you love her, right, Drew?"

Drew shook his head. He was definitely having illusions. He closed his eyes and opened them again, expecting to see them vanish, poof out, whatever to make them disappear; but they were still there, looking at him.

"Drew… we know what you're thinking. We're real, and that's a fact." Celestia and Cupid said. Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"Well, I'm off," Drew stood up and walked to the park's exit. "And if you're looking for a guy with love problems, you got the wrong man." He saluted and continued on his way.

_How does she know that you love her?_

Drew opened his eyes, surprised then stopped at his tracks. The first line of a song, and then he thought he'd lost his mind when he heard drums beating.

_How do you show her you love her?_

He turned his head towards to source: Celestia and Cupid. Both looked at each other and smiled. Their plan seemed to work, so they continued singing. This time, they were floating to Drew.

_How does she know that you really, truly love her?_

Drew needs to get out of here and fast. He was going nuts. He walked faster but the two 'cupids' were catching up.

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say...  
"How do I know he loves me?"  
(How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?)  
"How do I know he's mine?"  
(How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?)_

Without knowing the time, or the distance between the flower shop, he arrived at the flower shop. The two 'cupids' pushed him through the door.

_Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy!  
He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday  
That's how you know, that's how you know!  
He's your love..._

Drew shook his head and walked out the door. This time he was really gonna rip his hair off when he hears another line of this song. But somehow, it had him thinking on how to impress and apologize to May.

_You've got to show her you need her  
Don't treat her like a mind reader  
Each day do something to need her  
To believe you love her_

He then passed by an old TV shop. He stopped and looked at the dancing people in an old TV show.

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know their true love is true...  
How do you know he loves you?  
(How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you need her?)  
How do you know he's yours?  
(How does she know that you really, really, truely-)_

_Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words in  
Just for you? Ohhh!_

He shook his head again and walked, a little bit too fast. But Celestia and Cupid still caught up. He ended up in a clothes store; the two 'cupids' pushed him _gently _again to the store. He stumbled upon few dresses, actually got a hold of one, and winded up in the changing room.

_He'll find his own way to tell you  
With the little things he'll do  
That's how you know  
That's how you know!_

_He's your love  
He's your love..._

_That's how you know  
(la la la la la la la la)  
He loves you  
(la la la la la la la la)  
That's how you know  
(la la la la la la la la)  
It's true  
(la la la la la)_

_Because he'll wear your favorite color  
Just so he can match your eyes  
Rent a private picnic  
By the fires glow-oohh!_

Drew looked at the mirror inside the changing room and was surprised that the accidentally-picked dress was now on top of his normal clothes. It was a brilliant blue filled with very stylish lines. May could look better in these… he thought then snapped out to shake his head. He then tried to quickly remove the dress.

_His heart will be yours forever  
Something everyday will show  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
_

He then briskly walked out of the store. Damn it, I'm gonna lose it if I don't get rid of those two, he thought.

_He's your love..._

_That's how she knows that you love her  
That's how you show her you love her_

_That's how you know...  
That's how you know...  
He's your love..._

Somehow, Drew ended up in front of May's house. He looked left to right, and saw no signs of Celestia or Cupid. He sighed in relief and tried to flick his hair, but he was surprised at the bouquet of roses in his hand, and a neatly-wrapped gift box in the other.

Then, a doorbell was heard. He thought that it was from her neighbours but what called out made him a little more nervous.

"Coming! Just wait a sec…" May called out from the house. He could hear footsteps rushing down. He gulped. Well, at least he didn't have to plan out what would he do, right?

The door finally opened, revealing May with her slightly puffy eyes. "Oh, it's you…" Then a bang from the door was heard in front of Drew's face.

_Try again and give her those items… _a voice said, as if whispering to him. He nodded and knocked the door again.

"What do you want, Drew?" He heard an exasperated sigh from the door.

"I just want to say…" He paused a bit to think. "I'm… sorry. I should have told you the truth."

Then, the door opened almost immediately. "What do you mean?"

"Would these flowers explain it all?" He presented the bouquet to May, who blushed deep scarlet.

"Drew… I…" But she was stopped by the other present he gave her.

"Take it as an apology from me."

"Thanks, Drew." She smiled and kissed Drew on the cheek. "Would you like to come in? My parents are in New York right now and Max is off to study there too."

"Well, okay."

* * *

_And so, Drew was able to confess his feelings to May. And they all lived happily ever after…_

_But what about our two cupids? Well…_

"YOU GOT THE WRONG PERSON!" Aphrodite shouted to her son and her niece. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THIS GUY!" She pointed at a guy on the high-tech screen.

"But, Auntie, we did help in your work, right?" Celestia said.

"And besides, those two are so in love with each other, why don't we pair 'em up?" Cupid added.

Aphrodite sighed. "Since it's Valentine's Day today, I'll let you two go. But the next time you'll do it, you two are in big trouble."

"Yes, Auntie/Mom!" They both said and went off. "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!"

* * *

A/N: Yes, a suckish ending with a suckish plot. Wow, amazing combination, don't cha think?

Well, please R&R! ^-^

- Rozel Pytha

_**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!**_


End file.
